ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Sun
Please help out with this page. It's the least you guys can do to offer. Part 1: Back to Kanto Columbia Pictures logo MGM logo Village Roadshow Pictures logo Amblin Entertainment logo *the screen zooms into the moon* *then the screen slowly zooms down* *eventually we can see Ash at his house knocking the door* *screen zooms into Ash* Ash: *knocks on door* Mom? Delia: Oh, hi, sweetie! Back from a long journey? Ash: Yeah, mom. I miss Kalos. Delia: It's okay. Why don't I get you fixed up? Ash: Sure, mom. *both walk inside and drink hot cocoa* Delia: *sips hot cocoa* So who do you miss? Ash: I miss my friends, Clemont and Bonnie, and.... Serena... *cuts to several Ash and Serena flashbacks which is the first of many AmourShipping references in this movie* Delia: Is she like, you're girlfriend, or something? Or is it like, a "private thing"? Ash: Yeah, she's my girlfriend, I guess. Delia: Oooooooh! *immitates lip noises* Ash: Mom? Delia: *keeps on going* Ash: MOM! *bangs on table* Delia: Oh, sorry. Yes, sweety pie? Ash: Listen, I'm gonna leave. Delia: AGAIN?! I never get to have time with you, sweetie. You're always... traveling, and, it's been tough, with just me, and Mimey. Mimey: MR. MIME MIME! Ash: But listen. If you can at least try, TRY to not embarrass me all the time, then maybe I'll let you come with. Delia: Really?! YAY! Ash: Okay, let's go, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! (Finally! A line!) Part 2: The Airport Incident *Delia starts the car* Delia: We're goin' to Alola! Everyone: Yay! *car shown driving on the road* *they arrive at the airport* *the automatic door opens and makes a noise* Ash: We're here! Yeah! Loudspeaker: Attention, everyone. We are boarding a trip to Alola in about 5 hours. Delia: Perfect! That's all the time we need! Let's go get our tickets! Pikachu: Pika! (Yeah! How about it?!) *Ash and Delia run up to the ticket clerk* Delia: Two tickets, please! The clerk: Where? Delia: *utters* Rude. The clerk: What were you uttering? Delia: Uhh, nothing! Two tickets to Alola, please! The clerk: *observes Delia* I could've sworn you've said something else. Just tell me. Delia: Uhh, no! No, no! I said nothing! Ash: I've got this. She said nothing at all. JUST GIVE US THE STUPID TICKETS! *everyone notices Ash and stares at him* Jimmy (to Dawn): *whispers* Is that seriously your friend? Delia: *angry* ALRIGHT, ASH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PIECE OF CRAP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO START TOO! Ash: *sad* But, but... mom... Delia: BECAUSE OF YOU, WE'RE NOT ''GOING TO ALOLA! YOU GARGANTUAN SON OF A.... *stops* *everyone stares at Delia and laughs at Ash* Jimmy: Ha ha! *runs up the escalator* Dawn: *cries* Where are you going? Don't be mean to him! *more laughing* Delia: Let's go. Ash: But mom... Delia: LET'S GO. *Sad Song by We the Kings plays* *Delia starts the car* *Ash stares out the window* *the car arrives at the house* *they both go inside* *the song gets quiter* *Ash walks upstairs to his room and cries on his pillow* Ash: My life is such a LIE! Delia: *walks to Ash's room* Hey, Ash... Ash: *extremely angry* WHAT DO YOU WANT? Delia: Look, Ash, it's not your fault... Ash: YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! Delia: Shhhh... Ash: *calms down* What? Delia: It's not your fault. It's that pain in the butt for clerk. Ash: Yeah, but, everyone hates me now. Delia: Yeah, except me. *kisses Ash's forehead* Delia: I love you, sweetheart. Ash: I love you too, Mom. *screen zooms outside the house and the song gets louder* *it becomes daytime again* *the song ends* Part 3: Revenge of the Ketchums *Ash wakes up* Delia: Good morning. Ash: Hi. Delia: Listen. Ash: What? Delia: We're going to ALOLA! Ash: Cool. Delia: *frowns* I thought you would be more excited... *sad music plays* *the music stops* Ash: *makes one of those unwatchable anime faces* AWESOME! Delia: Okay! I'll go start the car! Ash: We're going to Alola! We're going to Alola! We're going to Alola! All right! *they drive to the airport* Delia: We're here! Ash: Yes! Jimmy: They're here. Ash: Go back to Johto, you squash! (It's a stupid VeggieTales reference cuz in the show there was this squash called Jimmy and guess what who cares.) Jimmy: What kind of loser comeback was that? Ash: I'm... I'm not a loser... Jimmy: Well... I think you are... Ash: I've never felt so embarrassed in my life before... Jimmy: Well, you should. Dawn: S'cuse me! Coming through! Excuuuse me! *Dawn makes eye contact with Ash* Dawn: Jimmy! Again? Jimmy: But I was just trying to bully a loser! Dawn: I've had enough of this! Hi, Ash! Ash: Hey. Jimmy: This is your friend. Your loser friend. *Ash and Dawn stare at each other for a while* Dawn: Wait! Stop! I love him! Ash: I love you more! Dawn: No, I love you more! Jimmy: This is so disturbing. *Jimmy observes Ash* Jimmy: *rolls eyes* Fine. You're not a loser. Ash: Yes! Jimmy: Heh heh. What? Ash: I'm not a loser! I'm not a loser! Delia: This is so weird. *drags Ash* Ash: I'm not a loser! I'm not a loser! I'm not a loser. I'M NOT A LOSER! Jimmy: Wow. Such a sad kid. Part 4: Goodbye, Kanto. Aloha, Alola! Ash: Come on, mom! We're gonna miss our flight! Delia: Calm down, Ash! I'm going! (They arrive at the gate.) Ash: Aha! Let's go through! (Ash and Delia go on the plane and they fly to Alola) (The song How Far I'll Go from Moana plays when they arrive at Alola) Ash: We're here! Narrator: Turn that stupid music off! (music turns off) Okay, Ash and Delia Ketchum are now in Alola, where they can have fun, relax, and- (Record Scratch noise) Professor Kukui: Hello! Would you like to sign up for the School of Alola? The first day is tomorrow! Ash: SCHOOL? ''SCHOOL? ''OH HELL NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! Delia: Yes it is. It's happening. Yes! We'd LOVE to sign up for the school! Ash: But... but... why? *cries* Delia: You gotta go to school sweetie! You don't go to school! (Two surfers walk by) Surfers: Too school for cool! (weird laugh) Ash: RRRRRUAAAAAGH! Part 5: Ash vs Mallow (The next day) Ash: So this is the School of Alola. (really long moan) Kid #1: Oh look! It's that kid from YouTube! (Everyone starts laughing) Ash: UGH. This is exactly why I didn't wanna go to school in the first place. Kid #2: Wow man! That sucks! I wish I wasn't you! (laughs) Ash: I'm going to kill Mom when I get home. (Ash walks inside the school) (Everyone laughs at Ash and says stuff like "airport crybaby" and of course the usual "loser") (Ash walks to his locker) Mallow: Smooth. Ash: (in an angry way) What did you say to me? Mallow: I said smooth. Anyways, I'm Mallow. Welcome to school, *elbows Ash* jerk. Ash: You're the jerk. Mallow: (extremely cynically) Oh really? You just gave me attitude. You wanna fight? Because we can fight. And I ain't talkin' 'bout Pokemon battlin' either. I mean a fistfight. Ash: No. No fights. Mallow: Pssh. Coward. Ash: I'm not a coward! (shoves Mallow) Mallow: (EXTREMELY 'angry) '''WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME? Ash: I fought. You said you wanted a fight? Well, you got yourself a fight. Kids: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mallow: (shrugs) Will you guys just shut up? Part 6: Class (school bell rings) Professor Kukui: Good morning, class. I am Professor Kukui. (writes his last name on the chalkboard) KUKUI. Okay, does anyone have any questions? (A kid named Kiba raises his hand) Professor Kukui: Yes, you... Kiba: Watashitachiha jibun jishin o shōkai suru tsumoridesu ka? (Japanese for "Are we going to introduce ourselves?") Professor Kukui: Okay. I have no idea WHAT you just said. Anyways, moving on! (A kid named Logan raises his hand) Professor Kukui: Yes, you, whose name I don't know. Logan: Hi. I'm Logan. Anyways, are we going to introduce ourselves? Professor Kukui: Sure! Okay everyone, let's form a nice big circle! (sings Getting to Know You from The King & I) Getting to know you, getting to know all about you... ''(stops singing) Alrighty folks! I'm going to throw a ball and you're going to say your name. (throws the ball to Logan) Logan: I'm Logan. (throws the ball to Kiba) Kiba: Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Kiba. (Japanese for "Hello, I am Kiba.") Professor Kukui: WHAT? Anyways, throw the ball. Throw. The. Ball. Kiba: (Throws the ball to Mallow) Mallow: I'm Mallow. (Throws the ball to Kiawe) Kiawe: I'm Kiawe. (Throws the ball to Sophocles) Sophocles: (Gets hit by the ball and everyone laughs at him) I'm Sop- Professor Kukui: Wait a minute. 'EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP! Okay, now you can go. Sophocles: I'm Sophocles. (throws the ball to Charleyyy you watch SuperMarioLogan AKA the WORST YouTube channel ever, you'll get the joke. from Charleyyy & Friends) Charleyyy: Hi guys, I'm Charleyyy. (Random applause) Professor Kukui: AHHHHHH! (Shoots the entire room with a gun) Charleyyy: That's my cue to go! (Runs from school and throws the ball to Lillie) Lillie: I'm Lillie. (throws the ball to Lana) Lana: I'm Lana. (throws the ball to Ash) Ash: ... Professor Kukui: What? Do you remember your name? Do you even HAVE a name? Ash: Uhh... Professor Kukui: ''JUST SAY YOUR DAMN NAME ALREADY, JASON BOURNE!' Ash: (Punches his head) I'M ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN! Professor Kukui: Now I know where to stalk on you. Anyways, let's begin! (Kid raises hand) Professor Kukui: Yes? Terrence: Um. You forgot me. Part 7: New Friends & New Foes *Bell rings and cuts to Ash and Kiawe walking in the hallway* Ash: So, you're that fire guy, I see. Kiawe: Yeah, pretty cool, right? I mean, I just incinerate the ''hell ''out of people! Ash: Okay... anyways, I'm really not enjoying this new school. Everyone's picking on me and stuff. I really don't like it. Kiawe: Nah. You'll get used to it. The girls are really cute here. Anyways, see ya! Ash: Yeah... bye... *Ash walks up to his locker and opens it up* Ash: Cute girls just aren't ready for me yet. *After Ash closes his locker, Lillie appears to the left of Ash* Lillie: Hi! Ash: Oh, uh... hey! Lillie: You're Ash, right? Ash: Um... yep! That's me! (scratches head) Heh heh... Lillie: You were that kid from the video. Ash: (turns red) Yeah, unfortunately... Lillie: It's okay. Ash: Really? Lillie: Yeah. You're cool. Ash: Thanks. Maybe things won't be so bad after all! Lillie: I mean, when you get to know everyone a bit better, it's really not that bad. *bell rings* Lillie: Yeah, sorry, I really gotta go. See ya! Ash: Bye! *Professor Kukui approaches Ash in the hallway.* Professor Kukui: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE LATE, ASH! Ash: Ugh. What now? Professor Kukui: YOU'RE, LIKE, THE WORST 32 YEAR OLD EVER! Ash: Well, I'm actually 10... Professor Kukui: But your show started in, like, 1997. You're 32 in my book. Go to class or you're expelled! Ash: Jokes on you. I actually WANNA be expelled! Professor Kukui: If you go to class, you WILL be expelled. How about that? Ash: YES! I'M GOING TO CLASS! I'M GOING TO CLASS! Professor Kukui (under his breath): I'm not actually expelling him. He doesn't deserve to get what he wants. Scene 8- The Next Class More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Movie Transcripts